Feliz navidad señor Frodo
by Elloith Elennare
Summary: Una navidad accidentada... una comunidad en Hobbiton... y un desconcertante juego de noche... PARANOIA DIRECTAMENTE SALIDA DE MI MENTE! Revieews!


_NAVIDAD 2003_

**__**

**_¡Feliz Navidad, Señor Frodo!_**

Hobbiton, hora zulú: 10:23 PM

_En el portal de Hobbiton_

_Ha nacido un hobbit travestido_

Y el pobre Tío Gamyi 

_Se ha suicidado del disgusto._

_Ande ande ande, la mariArwena!_

_¡Ande ande ande que la noche es vieja!_

- QUERÉIS LARGAROS ASQUEROSOS NIÑATOS, NO OS VOY A DAR AGUINALDO ASI QUE HA PEDIR AL METRO RENACUAJOS!-

- BUAAAA, el señor Bolsón es un agarraooo'!

Frodo cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Malditos críos, que pesados con las cancioncillas...-

- Mire mire señor Frodo, ya he montado el Belén!- exclamó Sam todo feliz.-

- Sam... ¿eres un poco mayor para eso no?-

- ¡Ahora montaré el árbol!-

- ¬¬ no he dicho nada...-

Frodo observó el Belén, donde un pequeño Frodo hacia de niño Jesús, un Sam de Virgen y San José a la vez (Sam debe ser como los caracoles, hermafrodita! xD), de buey estaba una figurita de Merry, de burro Pippin, de estrella había un elfo colgado con una mini-joya/linterna, Aragorn hacia de leñador, Arwen... bueno, digamos que era la furcia del belén, Éowyn y Faramir hacían de pastores, había una lápida con el nombre de Boromir, Galadriel estaba embobada al lado del pozo, un precioso Nazgûl sobrevolaba la hermosa escena, en sus garras colgaba un Celeborn algo asustado y había una ovejita muy mona que recordaba extrañamente a Gollum sin depilar... Y de fondo había puesto un papel con un ojo enorme envuelto en lo que Sam llamaba "llamas rojo pasión ennegrecido". En un ronconcito, había una figurilla de un hombre cagando, un "caganer" (típica costumbre catalana), que se parecía mucho a Elrond con cara estreñimiento

- Solo podía montarlo así Sam... -_-uu-

De pronto, una horrible musiquita del cocherito leré empezó a sonar por toda la casa.

- ¡SAAAM! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA MUSICA!?-

- Es el timbre de la puerta, haga el favor de ir usted, yo estoy algo liado con las luces del árbol.- dijo Sam, dando saltos y envuelto como una momia en las lucecillas del árbol.-

- ¬¬ para que quiero un criado eficiente si tengo uno maricón, imbécil e infantil...-

Frodo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Fuera, un Freddy Krügger y una margarita le saludaron.

- ¡¡Hola Frodo!!

- ¡¡Hola Frodo!!

- Merry, Pippin... queridos amigos... ¡CUANTAS VECES OS HE DICHO QUE ES NAVIDAD NO HALLOWEEN NI CARNAVAL!-

- Oh, perdona primo, es que me hacia ilusión disfrazarme de Freddy...- dijo Merry.-

- Y a mí de margarita...- gimoteó Pippin.- T_T

- ¬¬ *** Va venga, pasad.-

- ¡SI! ¡Comida gratis!-

Entraron los dos corriendo. Cuando Frodo cerró la puerta y fue a la salita se encontró a Merry y Pippin que picoteaban del aperitivo y a Sam rodando de un lado a otro envuelto en las lucecillas del árbol.

- T_T yo no los conozco...-

- ¡Frodo, las croquetas están quemadas y el jamón esta demasiado salado!

Volvió a sonar el timbre del cocherito leré.

- ¡Vooy!-

Abrió la puerta.

- Hola Frodo, ¿qué tal?- exclamó Gandalf, dejando el casco de la moto colgado de una percha.-

- Ah, bien, pero podías haberte esperado a que te invitara a entrar, en vez de entrar por todo el morro.-

- Oh, perdona... y por favor, por la salud mental de todos, quita ese timbre...-

- Lo puso Sam sin permiso después de que le prohibiera poner el de David Civera... ¬¬.-

- Así que Sam sigue en la otra acera aún ¿eh? Yo de ti lo hubiera lanzado al monte del Destino y me hubiera liado con Rosita.- dijo acomodándose en un sillón y encendiendo la pipa.-

- Si, pero cualquiera va ahora a Mordor, lo invadió EE.UU. hace poco... creo que han puesto la excusa de las armas de destrucción masiva otra vez. Quizá aun buscan a Bin Laden... xD.-

- Frodo, por Eru, quita ese timbre, que ya vuelve a sonar!- gritó Gandalf de repente-

Frodo salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

- ¡No toquéis el timbre! ¬¬-

- ¡Hola Frodo!- saludó Aragorn entrando medio agachado.- los timbres son para tocarlos ¿no lo sabias?

- Hola Aragorn ¬¬.- dijo cerrando la puerta.- si lo sabia pero...

- Mira, te he traído unos turrones de mi pueblo, para que veas que me acuerdo de traer algo.-

- Ah, gracias.- dijo Frodo cogiendo la minicaja de turrones extrapequeña marca Baratija.- Pasa, pero cuidado, no te des contra el techo de casa.

(el timbre)

- Hola Frodo!- dijo Arwen entrando tambien agachada, pero "agachada" de otra manera.- ¿Esta Aragorn?-

- Justo a llegado tres segundos antes que tu.- dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.-

- Mira, te he traído unos turroncitos del pueblo de mi marido, para que veas que nos acordamos.- dijo dándole una minicaja de turrones.

- Ah, gracias pero Ar...-

- Y si quieres marcha esta noche, solo avísame eh? ;)

- ^=O_o=^-

(el timbre otra vez)

- ¡Hola Frodo!- dijo Éowyn, agachándose para poder entrar.- ¿Están Aragorn y la cerda esa... digo Arwen?-

- Si, acaban de llegar cinco segundos antes...- ¬¬ dijo cerrando la puerta.-

- Mira, te he traído unos turrones del pueblo de Aragorn, para que veas que nos acordamos...-

- ¬¬ gracias pero ya teng...-

- ¿Voy pasando eh? Uy que bajita es esta casa...-

(el timbre de nuevo)

- ¡Es que no podéis llegar todos a la vez!- T_T

- Hola Frodo!- preguntó Faramir agachándose.- Toma, turrones de...

- ¿El pueblo de Aragorn? ¬¬-

- No, son de Rohan... T_T y no me recuerdes a Aragorn, creo que Éowyn me engaña con él... está Éowyn?-

- Si, acaba de llegar...- gimoteó y hizo como si cerrara la puerta, pero no la cerró y la abrió de golpe.-

- ¬¬  Os ponéis de acuerdo para venir a plazos??- preguntó a Gollum, Gimli, Legolas y Elrond, que estaban en la puerta.-

- Bueno, nosotros acabamos de llegar.- dijo Legolas y Elrond asintió.- Gollum ya estaba aquí.-

- Shiii, mi tessssorooo, yo ya estaba aquí, mi vida, mi cariñíiin.-

- Oh, bueno...-

- Toma, unos turroncitos del pueblo de Aragorn, que están muy buenos.- dijo Legolas dándole una cajita renacuaja.-

- Oye, pues yo te había traído también turrones del pueblo de Aragorn.- dijo Elrond dándole la caja tamaño "uña del dedo meñique del pie derecho".-

- Pues yo he traído unos turrones caseros enanos.- dijo Gimli dándole una caja que parecía de plomo.- Son un poco durillos...-

- Oh, gracias- dijo Frodo dejando los turrones del pueblo de Aragorn apilados en un rincón.- Pasad, pasad...-

- Gollum trajoo un hermoso turrón de pescaditoo,si mi amooo.- dijo dándole un trozo de turron verdoso con algo de moho por encima.-

- Oh, gracias, pero es demasiado... (asqueroso, repugnante) preciado como para regalarlo Gollum, quédatelo tu...-

- Ohh, el amooo no acepta nuestro regaloooo T_T el amoo no nos quiereeeee Gollum! ;______;-

- Va, venga, damelo.- Frodo lo cogió y lo puso en un rincón escondido.- Aquí estará protegido ¿vale?-

- Siiiiiiiii, amo bueno, amo previsor...-

- ¬¬-

Frodo ordenó todas las minicajas de turrones y fue hacia el comedor para empezar la cena.

Toda la comida o se la habían comido (cosa que normalmente se hace con la comida) o la habían espachurrado por las paredes y el suelo, dejando aquello como una pocilga hobbit. Y encima, no había nadie. Bueno, Sam estaba detrás del árbol envuelto en las luces de navidad.

- Sam...¿donde están todos?-

- Están jugando al escondite... usted la para.-

- ¬¬ como que yo?-

- Eso han dicho creo...-

Y Frodo se puso a buscar a sus "divertidos" invitados.

- Me los cargo, no me han dejado nada para cenar...¬¬.-

En la habitación/discoteca encontró a Pippin, Merry y Gollum bailando el limbo al ritmo de su megasuper aparato de música con altavoces tamaño troll. Merry y Pippin aun iban disfrazados...

- ¡Venga Gollum, dale ritmo al cuerpo!-

- Siiii, el tessoooroo quiere fiestaaaaaaaa.-

- ¬¬ os he encontrado.-

- Oh no, que estabamos jugando al escondite!- exclamó Merry.-

Frodo prefirió dejar aquellos subnormales bailando y fue a buscar a los demás imbeciles que se habían escondido. Entró en su habitación, donde encontró a Faramir llorando desconsoladamente.

- He visto a Éowyn enrollándose con Aragorn! BUAAAAAA!!!-

- ¬¬ te encontré.-

Le dio su osito de peluche (Elfitu) a aquel llorica y se fue a buscar a los otros. Pero no habia manera de encontrarlos.

- ¬¬ donde coñ... digo, donde se habrán escondido aquellos hijos de put... digo, esos queridísimos invitados.-

- ¡Señor, si quiere le ayudo señor!- dijo Sam acercándose a saltos y enrollado aún con el cable de las lucecitas.-

- No, gracias Sam. Si quiero que me ayude un inútil, prefiero pedirle ayuda al sillón roto.-

- Señooooor T_T ya no me quiere!! BUAAAAAAAAAA-

- ¬¬ Sam, que si te quiero pero no llores...-

- Entonces deme un beso.- dijo poniendo los morros.-

- ¡Lo que te voy a dar es un puñetazo, pedazo de Frodofílico! ¬¬*********

- ;________________________________; Señor! No se enfade señor... no se si usted me entiende...-

- Te entiendo Sam. Soy irresistible para cualquier hobbit aficionado a transvertirse...-

- Oh señor no me diga tantas cosas bonitas! Me voy a poner colorado!   
=^__^=

- ¬¬ venga, anda, déjate de mariconerias y ayúdame a buscar a esos imbeciles subnormales que tengo como amigos.-

- SHIIIII

- Y DEJA DE HACERTE EL SHINCHAN!-

- SHIIII

- ¬¬ a veces pienso, pero solo a veces, de suicidarme como el Tio...-

Frodo y Sam continuaron la búsqueda del los gilis que se escondían por la casa.

- Señor Frodo, creo que encontré algo.- dijo Sam apartándose a saltos de la puerta del cuarto de baño.-

Dentro, en medio de un baño de burbujas estaban... Arwen y Gandalf.

- Gandalf, viejo verde, sabía que eras un cerdo pervertidor de menores, un traficante de hierba para pipa y un estafador de viejecitos enanos pero... NO PODIAS HABER CAIDO MAS BAJO QUE IRTE CON ESA GUARRA ASQUEROSA!- gritó Frodo.- ¬¬********

- Oh, Frodo, deja divertirse a este pobre viejo al borde de la muerte por aburrimiento...-

- Eso, dejanos mediano, eres demasiado pequeño para ver estas cosas XXX.- dijo Arwen.-

- ¬¬ Arwen, después ven a verme a mi habitación, voy a darte por...-

- Eso esta hecho!! ^o^

- Señor Frodo!! ;_________;- gimoteó Sam.-

- Yo de ti miraria en el armario de tu habitación Frodo.- le comentó Gandalf antes de sumergirse en el agua de la bañera/piscina.-

Frodo y Sam salieron del cuarto de baño antes de que les diera un trauma, y se encaminaron a la habitación donde Faramir aun lloraba con el pobre Elfitu como compañía.

- Frodoooooo....-

Frodo le ignoró y abrió el armario... Legolas cayó hacia fuera medio comprimido, si te digo que tenía forma de rectángulo...xD

- ¡Estoy encasillado!-

- xD esta encasillado como el Michael Landon xD Esta encasillado!! XD-

- ¬¬ Frodo, no te pases...-

- Legolas Landon, el nuevo encasillado!! No hables que estas encasillado!!-

- BUAAAAA Éowyn me engaña!!!-

- Callate Faramir, y cachondéate de Legolas.-

- BUAAAAAA-

- Eres un aburrido Faramir...-

- ¬¬ Frodo ayúdame!-

- xD no no, encasíllate más...-

- Señor Frodo, no se si se ha fijado en algo... Legolas ha salido del armario.-;)__

- Oh, es verdad, ya tienes un nuevo compañero de juegos, Sam.-

- ¡Podemos hacer tríos señor Frodo!-

- ¬¬ mejor que no Sam... Vamos a buscar a Aragorn, Éowyn y Gimli... bueno y la foto de Boromir-

- Éowyn, PORQUÉ!!!???

- ¬¬ CALLATE FARAMIR!-

- ¿La foto de Boromir cuenta?- preguntó Sam O_o-

- Si, es otro ente separado... solo que muy separado de nosotros. XD

Frodo y Sam salieron (Sam botando) de la habitación y fueron a buscar a los que faltaban. En la habitación / discoteca, Merry, Pippin y Gollum bailaban Funky Cold Medina.

- It's the funky cold medina!!! TaTa! Ninonino uoh! Uoh! Ninonino uoh! Uoh! Ninonino uoh! Uoh!...-

En el comedor/pocilga, Gimli se esforzaba en cortar su turrón enano.

- A la de uno! A la de dos! A la de tres!!- (hachazo en el turrón que destroza el hacha y lo hace salir volando hacia la chimenea.-

- Como en el concilio! XD Gimli, te encontré!-

- Que? Eh? Como? AHHHH me quemoooo!!!!-

Gimli empezó a correr de un lado a otro como un desesperado, intentado apagarse las llamas que le quemaban su culo... trasero. XD

- ¡¡AGUA AGUA!! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!-

- xDDDDDD Gimli estas quemado!!-

- ¬¬** que gracioso... pero que gracioso es este renacuajo... Ven aquí que te voy a depilar los pies al alquitrán caliente!!-

- ¡Nooo, me voy!-

Frodo salió corriendo, seguido de Sam, que iba rodando por el suelo.

- ¡Ahora solo quedan Aragorn y Éowyn!-

- ÉOWYN ME ENGAÑA BUAAAA!-

- ¡Cállate Faramir!- ¬¬u – tu dale de tortas a Aragorn y recupera tu mujer hombre. ¡Se un hombre fuerte!-

- Si, snif, snif...-

- Venga, y ahora ayúdame a buscar a esos dos tort... a buscar a esos dos.-

Y buscaron por toda la casa, acompañados por el llorica de Faramir, que no dejaba de gimotear.

- Una cosa... estamos dando vueltas como Tuks (Tuk=imbecil)- dijo Frodo de repente.- Faramir, ¿donde los has visto antes?-

- En la bodega de la cerveza sniiif, ÉOWYN FURCIA ASQUEROSA!-

- Bueno, al menos va mejorando...-

Los tres (Sam dando saltos) se dirigieron a la bodega de los vinos, donde se encontraron a los dos cornamentadores.

- ¡ÉOWYN DEJA DE HACERLE ESO A ARAGORN!- gritó Faramir.-

- ¡FARAMIR!

- Os encontré. Id al comedor, para decir a quien le toca pararla.- ¬¬

Aragorn y Éowyn dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se fueron todos al comedor/campo de batalla.

- Bien, le toca pararla a Sam.-

- WUAAAAAAAAA!!!- (desbandada general)-

- ¿Que? ¿Eh? ¿Señor Frodo? ¡Deslíeme antes!- gritó sacudiendo los cables llenos de lucecillas, que empezaron a brillar cuando se conecto el cable al enchufe. Las lucecillas iluminaban un Sam algo chamuscado.

- ¡¡Señor Frodo me electrocutoooo!!-

Frodo corrió por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de la despensa y se escondió detrás de unos sacos de pastelillos. Algo se movió a su lado.

- Shh, seas quien seas, cállate, que si no nos encontrará el moscardón de Sam.-

- Lo mismo te digo, que como me encuentren a mi...-

- ¿Y tu quien eres?-

- ¿Yo? Yo soy Bin Laden.-

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Wee, paranoia navideña anticipada. Un fin de semana me dio la inspiración y... dejen reviews!!


End file.
